Grungebusters(Trashin' Their Reputations)
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Oneshot. When a villain named the Grungebuster plots to turn Townsville into one giant wastebasket, it's up to the Powerpuffs to clean up his act! Based on a Captain Caveman episode.


**The storyline of this oneshot is based off of a Captain Caveman episode from the Flintstone Kids entitled, "Grime and Punishment."(BTW, I have a picture of the Grungebuster on my blog, the Keeper of the Fun blog!) Please enjoy!**

It's a beautiful day in Townsville. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping merrily, cool, fresh breezes are drifting by; in all respects, it's a perfect day. Unfortunately for the unsuspecting citizens of Townsville, it wasn't bound to stay that way for long.

High up on a hilltop on the outskirts of the city, a villain by the name of the Grungebuster is just strolling out of his ramshackle hideout. The Grungebuster is a short, rounded man wearing a heavily dirt-stained garbage man's uniform with a garbage can decal on the front. He takes a whiff of the air and gives a loud, hacking cough. "Ahh, what a lovely day. It's the perfect day to turn Townsville into one giant waste salvage!" The Grungebuster laughs nastily as he hops into his Grungemobile, which resembled a beat-up garbage truck, and motors into town, dredging up huge clouds of thick smog and spreading garbage everywhere.

As he continues through Townsville, the Grungebuster knocks over a large series of garbage cans over, spilling their contents all over the street. Out of the corner of his eye, he then spots several people standing at a bus stop on a nearby street corner, upon which he motors by them, sloshing mud all over their nice clean clothes. The people yell angrily after him, "Hey!" "What's the big idea?" "I just had this dry cleaned!" "Of all the nerve!"

Shortly thereafter, the Grungebuster parks his truck by the side of the road and tiptoes up to a small yellow house in the middle of the city. Inside the house, a washing machine is running; the Grungebuster opens a window just above the washer and, laughing nastily, dumps a large shovelful of dirt into the machine. He then sneaks back to his truck; shortly thereafter, a man walks casually up to the washer and checks inside. When he pulls out a filth-covered shirt, he gasps in horror.

Fortunately, the Grungebuster wasn't bound to get away with this for long, because by now the Powerpuff Girls were hot on his trail. The girls fly through the smog-filled skies of Townsville, coughing and hacking as they go. "_Cough_, _cough_, ugh!" Blossom hacks.

"This smog's so thick, you could cut it with a lawn mower!" Buttercup wheezes.

"Hmm, I don't know," replies Bubbles, who's moving a popping toy lawn mower back and forth in the air in front of her. "It doesn't seem to be working." Her sisters just look at her oddly.

The Powerpuffs soon arrive at the Mayor's office; Blossom knocks gently on the door. "Come in, girls." the Mayor replies, upon which the girls bash through the door. "I lose more doors that way." the Mayor mumbles under his breath.

Buttercup stares in astonishment at the highly ravaged office. "Wow, what happened here?"

Bubbles walks up to the Mayor's desk, dons a white glove(Which was strange, because she didn't have any hands to speak of), and swipes her hand across the surface of the desk, examining the dust on the glove's fingertips. "I think I know what the problem is. Do you need a new interior decorator, Mayor?"

"Ohh, it's _much _worse than that, girls! The Grungebuster's turning Townsville into one giant wastebasket. There's been a citywide soap shortage, trash collectors have been working double-triple-quadruple overtime, and kids are having to take _five baths a day_!"

Buttercup cringes. "Now that _is _bad!"

"We need to teach this litterbug a lesson," a determined Blossom states. "Let's go, girls!"

Blossom and Buttercup zoom into the sky, then suddenly stop abruptly when they notice Bubbles isn't with them. From over her shoulder, Blossom notices the blue Powerpuff vacuuming the floor, dusting pictures on the wall, and polishing a pickle jar, merrily singing, "_Oh, clean and dust, dust and clean, la la la la…_"

"Bubbles, we need to hurry, or the whole town will end up looking like this." Blossom says.

"You're right," a concerned Bubbles replies. "I'd better bring extra vacuum bags for this job!" Her sisters exchange odd looks with each other.

The girls fly low over the city, observing all the filth, detritus, and grunge-covered people in the streets below. "Gosh," says an amazed Blossom. "This looks like the Gang Green Gang's home, only grungier!"

"You said it, Blossom," agrees Buttercup. "The only thing I wonder is how we're gonna find the Grungebuster in all this filth."

Suddenly, Bubbles spots the Grungemobile motoring by. She motions toward it, "Say, maybe he knows!" The girls then zoom up to the truck, which abruptly stops in its tracks.

"Excuse me please, Mr. garbage man," Bubbles inquires. "Have you seen the villain who's been messing up the town?"

"But, Bubbles-" Buttercup begins.

The Grungebuster, thinking that he'll be able to get one over on the girls easily, replies, "Why, uhm, uh, _no_, girls, I haven't seen _anyone _like that."

"Oh, pardon me. Well, if you do happen to see the villain who's doing this, please let us know."

"Certainly, girls." the Grungebuster grins slyly.

"But, Bubbles-"

"Well, we'll leave you to your work. Sorry 'bout the mix-up!"

"Think nothing of it, girls."

"But, Bubbles-"

Bubbles waves to the Grungebuster as he motors off again. "'Bye, Mr. garbage man!"

"But, Bubbles, he _was _the Grungebuster!" Buttercup exclaims irritably. "We can't just let him get away-" She suddenly cuts herself off sharply with a wistful look on her face. "Ohh, _now _Isee! You let him go so he'd lead us to his hideout!"

"I did?…" The blue Powerpuff replies, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Bubbles, that was _brilliant_!" an impressed Blossom says. "Let's go." The girls then shoot back into the air.

"Uhm, okay…" replies a still highly perplexed Bubbles. "Just as soon as I figure out what it was that I did…"

The girls arrive shortly outside the Grungebuster's hideout. "All right, Grungebuster," Blossom says imperatively. "We're tired of putting up with your garbage. Come out with your hands up!"

"Aw, but it's _you _that'll be goin' _up_, Powerpuffs." comes a voice from behind them. The girls whip around to see the Grungebuster steering a large junkyard magnet behind them. He pushes a button on the control panel, and the girls suddenly find themselves stuck to the massive magnet.

"Gee," Bubbles says. "This is certainly a sticky situation!" She turns to Buttercup. "Get it, Buttercup? Get it? _Sticky _situation, like we're _stuck _to the magnet?"

"I got it, I got it," the green Powerpuff groans and face palms. "Like a root canal!"

The Grungebuster chuckles nastily. "A few seconds in my giant trash compactor and your comedy career will have a _smashing _finale!"

Bubbles dissolves into giggles. "Ohh boy, that's a good one! He's got a real sense of humor!"

"Bubbles, that was no joke," Buttercup motions toward an enormous trash compactor, about the size of the Mayor's mansion, in the distance. "_Look_!"

Blossom quickly brainstorms. "Quick, girls, throw out everything in your pockets that's metal!"

"Good idea, Blossom." her sisters reply, as the three of them then begin dumping a large collection of metal objects, which then get stuck to the magnet, out of their pockets. The items range from screwdrivers to scissors to hammers to pliers to…a small toy robot dog.

"Uhm, Bubbles," Buttercup inquires. "Why were you carrying around a toy dog?"

"Because you never know." the blue Powerpuff replies. Her sisters just look at her oddly.

"Wow," Blossom observes, upon viewing the large amount of metal items her sisters are tossing out of their pockets. "You guys had everything in there but the kitchen sink."

"Ooh, that reminds me." Buttercup takes a kitchen sink out of her pocket and throws it away. Now it's her turn to be looked at oddly.

Within minutes, the girls' pockets are empty. "Well, that looks like everything." Blossom and Bubbles then float free, but Buttercup is still stuck.

"There's just one last thing to do." the green Powerpuff removes a wrench from her pocket, then, aiming carefully, flings it at a large bolt on the machine's side. Buttercup floats free as the wrench whizzes toward the screw, quickly detaching it from the machine, causing it to fall apart and send the Grungebuster careening backwards through the air.

"_WHOOOOOOOOAAA!_" the villain screams, as he flies halfway across town. He finally lands in a carwash in the middle of the city. "_Glub_-Hey!-_glug_-What's going on?_-gurgle._" After a short period of time, the Grungebuster comes out of the carwash completely clean, much to his dismay. "Oh no, I'm…I'm…_clean!_"

Shortly therafter, the Powerpuffs fly up to the Grungebuster; Blossom slaps a pair of handcuffs on him. "Well, girls," Bubbles says. "This is the first time I've been glad to see a villain make a _clean _getaway! Get it, girls? Get it? Get it?"

Buttercup groans. "We may have stopped the villain, but what will we do about Bubbles' jokes?"

_So, once again the day is bathed, thanks…to the Powerpuff Girls!_

Voice Cast

Blossom/ People of Townsville-Cathy Cavadini

Bubbles-Tara Strong

Buttercup/People of Townsville-E.G. Daily

Grungebuster/People of Townsville-Jeff Bennett

Mayor/Guy at Washing Machine/People of Townsville-Tom Kenny

People of Townsville-Phil LaMarr, Yvette Nicole Brown, Tom Kane, Cathy Weseluck


End file.
